


In Pursuit of Plants and Partners

by tyrsenian



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: But Like Not Much, Episode Tag, Explicit Language, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, whiskey cavalier pilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrsenian/pseuds/tyrsenian
Summary: Frankie gets visitors at the hospital. She almost says nice things to them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again, a huge thanks to thesearchforbluejello for all of her suggestions and her insight into Frankie as a character!

Frankie’s eyes widen in surprise as he enters the room, her attempt to sit up straighter in the hospital bed ending with a grimace and a frustrated sigh. “What are you doing here?” 

“I got lost on my way home, ran into a succulent sale. This little guy had your name on it.” Will holds out the potted cactus so she can see that it does, in fact, have “Frankie” written on the rim in evenly spaced capital letters. “It reminded me of you. Cause it’s tough and spiny, but when you look closer-” 

She raises an eyebrow, silently daring him to continue that sentence. He wonders whether she could manage to kill him without disconnecting her IV, decides not to risk it. “When you look closer, you uh, you get a better view of the spines.” 

Frankie smiles at that, apparently satisfied with his appraisal. Her eyelids flutter closed and he takes a moment to study her, noting that even with the dark circles under her eyes and the faint yellowish tinge to her skin, she looks better than she did two days ago. When her objections to going to the hospital had been overruled after she’d passed out for the second time from blood loss. 

He’s beginning to suspect she’s fallen asleep when she finally speaks, voice low and eyes still shut. “I should thank you, I guess. The doctor says your improvised surgery probably saved my life.”

“Why does it feel like you haven’t actually thanked me?” She pries her eyelids open at that, and it occurs to Will that he might be pushing his luck.

“Well, he also says it’ll leave a nasty scar. I remember specifically asking for a cute one.” But the corners of her mouth have turned upward just a bit, her eyes gentle, and he figures that’s the best he’s going to get. 

Part of him wants to stay, to ask her if she needs anything, except that this is Frankie fucking Trowbridge, and he’s known her for less than a week. He can see she’s fading, fighting against falling asleep while he’s still in the room, and so he mutters some excuse about needing to touch base with the team back home. 

“I’ll see you around,” he says as turns back toward the door, “It’s been a pleasure.”

“Has not!” It comes out softer, more indistinct that she would have liked, but she thinks it gets her point across.

Will leaves the hospital with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

ONE DAY EARLIER:

“What the hell, Francesca? You said you had everything under control.” 

It takes her a second to process his words. Jai knows her well enough to see that she’s not asleep anymore, not really, but she’s floating somewhere just below consciousness and it’s not exactly conducive to abstract thought. Frankie opens her eyes to hospital lighting that’s just a little to bright and tries to convince her throat to do its job. Her retort comes out as a cough that has her seeing stars, and he waits for her breathing to even out before handing her a glass of water. She takes a sip and tries again. “Everything was going  _ fine _ until I got shot.” 

“Of course it was.” He laughs, but there’s a hysteric tinge to it that worries her. He looks like he could fall asleep standing up, his typically immaculate suit beginning to wrinkle.

She frowns. “Jai, are you alright?” 

“Am I alright? I get a call twelve hours ago from a hospital in France and they’re telling me  you’ve been shot and I’m your emergency contact. How did I not know I was your emergency contact?” 

“Ok, I’m gonna take that as a no.” The meds she’s on are strong enough that she’s not in any pain when she’s lying still, but she tries to sit up and realizes the movement is a mistake. She squeezes her eyes shut, pressing a hand to her side. “Fuck.”

Jai’s looking at her with concern when she opens her eyes again. “Yeah, you should...maybe not do that for a while.” He pauses, and she sees his face brighten. “Oh, I brought you a present,” he says nodding to the small clay pot of begonias on the nightstand.

Frankie stares at it for a moment before responding, because the flowers look just a little off but also because she’s starting to have trouble forming a coherent thought. “What does it do?” 

“It’s...just a pot with flowers.”

“Really?” 

Jai smirks. “Of course not.” She raises an eyebrow and he elaborates, “The petals release a toxin when applied to skin. In case you need to incapacitate anyone without getting up.” 

“You’re the best. Tampon bomb was great by the way, Agent Chase sends his thanks.”

“Ooh, your FBI boyfriend? I take it you decided not to kill him.”

She glares at him, but the effect is lessened by the yawn that follows. “Jai, ‘m tired.” 

“Hey, you can go to sleep-- I’m not going anywhere.” 

He watches as her eyes close and her breathing deepens, and he thinks she looks almost peaceful.


End file.
